Prior art spice mills have been commonly used for grinding and dispensing spices immediately before use. Commonly, such table spice grinders or mills include a grinding mechanism disposed on the bottom of the spice container or jar and placed on the table upside down.
However, one of the shortcomings of the prior art spice mills is that the grinding mechanism functions as the base of the spice mill and container combination resulting in ground spice particles to be left on the table after use. Moreover, because spices and certain condiments tend to lose much of their freshness if not kept in a sealed container, a separate lid or cap is required to be placed on top of the spice mill to seal the contents of the container.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a condiment mill which includes a slidable cap to function as a seal when the condiment mill is not used.
It is a further objection of the present invention to provide a condiment mill having a grinding mechanism that can be secured on top of the container in an upright manner.